starfinderknightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
Humans are a race of humanoids native to the Pact Worlds system who are known for their adaptability, ambition, curiosity, and history of impulsive violence.1 They are one of the dominant races of the Pact Worlds despite losing their homeworld of Golarion during the Gap.2 Appearance Humans vary widely in genetic appearance, but also tend to heavily augment themselves and their appearance with biological and technological customizations and adaptations.2 The average human is 5 to 7 feet tall and weighs 100 to 300 pounds. They typically reach maturity at age 18, and most can live up to 80 to 120 years without magical or technological intervention.3 Abilities Humanity's most prominent trait is its adaptability. Despite lacking innate traits that grant them specific advantages, humans can find or invent a seemingly infinite variety of methods to survive, and even thrive, in some of the universe's most extreme environments and situations.2 History Human history is as varied as its many ethnic groups, but almost all humans can trace their roots to Golarion. Many had branched out to planets such as Akiton before the Gap, and older human civilizations of Golarion like the Azlanti Star Empire stretched even further into the stars, but the vast majority of the Pact Worlds' humans can point to Golarion as their ancestral home. Its disappearance turned the race's remaining members into migrants within the Pact Worlds, with Absalom Station as their new "homeworld". The Gap also wiped out memories of most of humanity's history and cultural record, leaving only the remnants of it on other races' histories and leading to debate over how relevant humanity's history is to its present and future.2 Society A human geneturge mystic. Human society is chaotic and diverse, with each human settlement differing dramatically from its neighbors and every society constantly changing and reinventing its ways. While humans themselves do not consider themselves attracted to any one alignment, other races note that this suggests a chaotic nature.2 In the Pact Worlds Humans get along well with most races except for the vesk, who consider humanity's ambition and warlike tendencies too close to their own, and androids, who resent humanity for turning their people into a slave race. But even races who are friendly toward humans keep a wary eye on them, knowing that they can easily spread like a virus and grow into a controlling force faster than expected.2 Gender Humans exhibit sexual dimorphism, with differing features and reproductive organs between most males and females. Gender, while often physically evident, is a social concept among humans — and as with most human social concepts, no two societies interpret gender the same way.2 Names The Gap's erasure of human records and cultural traditions has left the race dependent on newly formed naming conventions, with many names coming from their own invention, alien loanwords, or names plucked from what historical records still exist. Some examples include Akif, Alezandaru, Amare, Baolo, Belor, Darilian, Hadzi, Hai Minh, Hiriko, Iolana, Jokug, Korva, Morvius, Navasi, Pao, Pasara, Raziya, Revhi, Sahba, Sephia, Signe, Valki, and Yon.2